Warriors-A New Dawn:Lurking Shadows
by Wren-and-Feather
Summary: Moonshine is a new MeadowClan warrior with a tragic past Crowpaw is a StoneClan apprentice who wants to prove herself to her clan. As each she-cat struggles with their problems, a dark and foreboding prophecy arises, sweeping them and their friends up in a quest to find the cure to a deadly illness.
1. The New Warrior

**Chapter One**

Sun shone over the meadow, turning the sky pink and orange as dawn broke on Moonshine's first day as a warrior of MeadowClan. Beside her, she could hear Mistybrooke's stifled yawns and the shuffle of Clovertail's paws through the grass, itching to join her mate Stripewhisker in the warrior's den, finally able to join him as a full warrior. Violetpetal, however, kept stealing glances at the apprentice's den, still sad that Oakpaw hadn't become a warrior with her. He was a moon younger and therefore still shared the den with Owlpaw, Pinepaw, and Riverpaw.

As the light stretched it's way across the sky, Fernshade clambered out of the Hollow Tree. The young deputy had taken over most of the duties of their leader when Meadowstar had become ill. Now, she padded over to them, green eyes glowing in the sunlight. "Your vigil is over now. Go eat and get some rest."

With a sigh of relief, the four she-cats dragged themselves up and padded over the the fresh-kill pile. Moonshine snatched a vole in one paw and settled beneath an old willow tree. Across the camp, Stripewhisker pushed his head out of gap in the stones housing the warrior's den and made his way over to Clovertail, tail flicking excitedly. Mistybrooke was sharing a rabbit with Drizzleleaf and Mintfur, surely gossiping about some event in one of the territories. Violetpetal was talking with Oakpaw, heads bent together in hushed conversation.

Fernshade climbed onto the first branch of Hollow Tree, it's branches devoid of leaves even in summer. "It's time to assign the patrols! Yarrowtail, take Mossheart, Stormcloud, and Riverpaw to mark the OceanClan border. Stripewhisker, take Oakpaw, Owlpaw, Clovertail, and Moonshine along the StoneClan border. Drizzleleaf, take Scarletpelt and Bouldernose hunting. I'll take Honeyclaw, Mistybrooke, and Mintfur to hunt."

Moonshine padded across the grass to Stripewhisker, Oakpaw, and her siblings. Owlpaw smiled at her. "How's it feel to be a warrior, Moonshine?" Her younger brother asked.

"It feels great." She said, returning the smile even as doubt clouded her mind. Was she really ready? Would she be able to serve her clan well enough? She chased her worries away with a shake of her pelt.

"Let's go, we can't stand here until sunhigh." Stripewhisker mewed, though he sounded amused. The tom never seemed to get angry, and Moonshine figured that was one of the reasons he got along so well with his mate, as she knew first hand how stubborn her sister could be at times.

The patrol started towards the camp entrance, a thick wall of brambles woven into a fearsome guard. The entrance was barely noticeable if you didn't where to look, a small gap in the patch of spiky vines. It snagged on Moonshine's fur as she passed through, the long strands finding any chance to wrap themselves around the prickly bits and pull uncomfortably on her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she exited them, shaking bits of it from her pelt.

"We're going to have to rebuild the entrance at this rate!" Clovertail meowed in amusement. "I can't imagine how uncomfortable your fur must be!"

Moonshine ducked her head, pelt growing hot in embarrassment. She knew her littermate meant well, but did she really have to say that infront of everyone else?

 _She's not wrong though…_

For the second time that day, the white she-cat shook away the doubtful thoughts that plagued her. So what if her pelt was longer than most other clan cats? And so what if she couldn't camouflage in the forest with her snowy fur? It didn't hinder her ability to hunt and fight alongside her clanmates, and that was all that mattered. Flicking her ears in irritation, as though the thoughts were buzzing gnats, she hurried to catch up to the tail end of the patrol.

 _I will be the best warrior the clans have ever seen! Just watch me._


	2. The Invasion

**Chapter Two**

Sunlight shone directly in Crowpaw's eyes, making her snort and stretch a paw over her face. Her ears pricked as the sound of pawsteps resonated through the stone behind her.

 _Must be Silverpaw and Bearpaw...what do they want_ _ **now**_ _?_

The she-paw slowly raised her head and looked directly at them. "Why not try being quieter? You'll wake the whole clan like that!" She hissed.

The two toms stared at her for a moment, before the silver pelted one stepped forward and dipped his head. "Sorry Crowpaw, we didn't mean to wake you! It's just that Bearpaw's…" He looked at his brother's oversized claws, scraping the ground as if they were unsheathed. He looked up and continued. "Bearpaw's oversized claws keep clanking on the stone!" He cuffed the brown tom lightly over one ear.

Bearpaw mewed sadly. "I'm sorry, I can't help it!" His head drooped. Crowpaw rolled her eyes. "Leave before I shred you both." She unsheathed her claws into her nest. The two toms flattened their ears and slunk out of the den, leaving Crowpaw to twitch her whiskers in amusement.

Crowpaw dozed for what felt like a moon, snoring peacefully until a paw scuffed her muzzle. She opened her blue eyes to slits angrily. She hissed and swatted the paw, sending it back to it's original position. _Foxpaw always does this!_ She hissed to herself.

She yawned and sat up, stretching her rump and flexing her claws. She sneezed flakes of moss from her nose as they fluttered off her pelt.

Looking at the sky as she padded outside, she smiled. _Looks like a good day._

A gentle mew came from one side, making her crane her neck to see her puffy white mentor beckoning her over with her tail.

"Good morning Crowpaw." Her mew was as soft as the crickets that chirped in the night. Snowfall tilted her head and smiled, sapphire opals glittering with curiosity. "Would you like to patrol with Sootcloud, Foxpaw, and Specklepaw?"

Crowpaw jumped up happily, a low rumble from her belly making her stumble in surprise. "Uh...can I eat first?" Snowfall nodded briskly. "Hurry, Sootcloud isn't known for his patience."

Crowpaw bounded to the fresh-kill pile, choosing a mouse and sitting down to eat. She pricked her ears at the sound of her name, turning to see Silverpaw and Bearpaw huddled a little ways away, talking with their heads bent. She strained her ears to listen as Silverpaw mewed quietly, "Do you think she knows?" He looked over his shoulder at her, looking nervous. He locked eyes with her before looking away.

 _Do I know what?_ She thought before a mew broke into her thoughts. "Let's go slow-poke!" Her brother mewled at her, standing next to Specklepaw and bristling. Getting up, she took her half-eaten mouse and dropped it in front of Silverpaw and Bearpaw.

"Here, finish this, thanks." She called as she joined her patrol.

Snowfall ran down the slope of the mountain, everyone at her tail. They skidded to a stop at the small thunderpath, seeing a MeadowClan patrol across it.

"Hello Stripewhisker!" Snowfall called out to a stocky, grey tom. He smiled back. "Hello Snowfall! Have you met our apprentices, Oakpaw and Owlpaw?"

Crowpaw padded up beside her mentor, making her give a little hop of surprise. The rest of the patrol was bristling, clearly not as trusting as Snowfall.

The small apprentice, with a dark brown chin and belly, gave her a cheeky smile as the MeadowClan patrol headed into the trees, making her bristle under his golden gaze. "Bee-brain." She hissed to herself as her own patrol turned to head into a stretch of pine trees.

Suddenly, the milky she-cat halted, tasting the air. "CaveClan ahead!" She shrieked. They followed the scent, the acid tang of the cave system stinging Crowpaw's nose and she tried not to gag as they spotted the patrol. _It's so big! They must have brought the entire clan!_

"What do you want, Cavestar?" Sootcloud yowled. The tom didn't answer as he kinked his tail and the clan descended into the thunderpath tunnels. The patrol turned and ran towards the camp. They had to tell Stonestar!

As they neared the camp, Snowfall yowled at the top of her lungs, "Brace yourselves! CaveClan is attacking!"

Warriors ran from den to den as they entered, guarding the nursery and elders. Cries sounded as CaveClan exploded from the entrance. Cavestar lunged at Hawktalon as flashes of fur encircled Crowpaw. She turned to see a grey tabby tom and a white she-paw run towards her. Crowpaw unsheathed her claws and grappled with her, the white she-paw flipping her onto her back. Crowpaw stared back in horror as she battered her muzzle, sending blood flying. Crowpaw yowled in pain and battered the she-paw's belly with her hind legs, sending her staggering backwards as Crowpaw leaped at her and pinned her down and slashed at her cheek. The apprentice's eyes were wide with shock, and Crowpaw stared back defiantly before a burning started in her flesh.

She spun around to see Cavestar himself shredding her flank. As he pinned her down, she saw his clanmates begin to flee. Cavestar gave a sudden yowl as Silverpaw and Stonestar dragged him off her. "Pick on a cat your own size!" Silverpaw growled.

"What's the meaning of this?" Stonestar growled. Cavestar was the only cat left.

"You and your alliance with MeadowClan. You dishonor the code!" He hissed.

Stonestar grabbing him by the scruff, setting him at the entrance before licking down the spiked fur on his head. "Dear brother, there is no alliance." Cavestar hissed and ran off as a cry came from across camp.

Lakesong sat beside a heavily bleeding cat, Rednose. She was weeping terrible, clearly heartbroken. "Rednose, please don't go! I love you! I can heal you!" The medicine cat frantically plastered cobwebs over his gaping wounds.

Rednose mewed weakly. "Don't waste it on me. It's my time to join StarClan." He touched her paw, his own shaking with effort. "Take care of our kits, Lake-" His body went still, head falling back to the ground as Lakesong yowled in grief.


	3. Help to StoneClan

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter Three/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Moonshine continued her way along the rest of the StoneClan border, contemplating the meeting with StoneClan's patrol. Snowfall had been polite, although she sensed a discomfort moving beneath her pelt, caution flashing behind her eyes. She'd seen it in all of the clan cats lately, ever since a group of cats had broken away from StoneClan and formed CaveClan, named after Stonestar's brother and their new leader, as well as the instigator of the ordeal, Caveshadow. Or she guessed it was Cave/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"star/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" now. Although the other clans had accepted this new division, you could tell a lot of them weren't happy with it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well, if it makes those cats happy to live in the caves beneath us all, then why not let them. What harm could they really do?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It appeared that she'd had no idea what this new clan was capable of./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they made their way back down the border and made to turn back towards camp, a flash of movements caught Moonshine's attention. Cats were swarming the mountains that were Stoneclan territory, and heading down towards the caves. She recognized Cavestar in the lead, with Batnose and Willowpelt following him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stripewhisker! I think something's wrong!" She called to the tom ahead of her. He stopped short, turning to the scene where cats still trickled to the claves. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stripewhisker narrowed his eyes, the yellow color bleeding into the shadow of his fur. "What is the whole of CaveClan doing on StoneClan territory? Did they try to return?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't think so." Oakpaw meowed quietly. "It looks like they're wounded, and I doubt Stonestar would willingly harm his former clanmates." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He's right." Moonshine agreed, fright snaking it's way under her pelt. "Oh, I hope it wasn't what I think it was…" No sooner than she'd spoken did a mournful wail pierced the air, driving straight into her bones. She recognized the voice of the StoneClan medicine cat Lakesong, and her fur stood on end. Only one thing could make a cat emit a sound like that. The white she-cat's heart hurt for the other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The sound of hurried pawsteps came from behind them as Yarrowtail, Mossheart, Stormcloud, and Riverpaw stopped beside them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Is any cat hurt?" Mossheart asked, his fur standing on end. Riverpaw paced beside Yarrowtail, eyes looking for an injured clanmate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not any of us. It came from StoneClan." Clovertail said darkly. "I think CaveClan attacked them." The tabby edged closer to her mate, looking grim. The expression was mirrored by the other patrol./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We should alert Fernshade at once." Stormcloud spoke up for the first time. "We can't be sure they won't attack us next." The very thought made Moonshine go ridged. Would CaveClan really start attacking all of the clans? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The two patrols headed back to the camp at a hurried pace. No cat spoke, but it was clear that they all wanted to get back before CaveClan got a chance to attack them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they entered the camp, Moonshine hardly felt the pull of the brambles, adrenaline rushing through her veins and making her numb to everything but her task. Fernshade turned to see them, shock radiating over her face as she took in the solemn expressions./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Has something happened? I heard that yowl, but I thought it was to far off to be one of our warriors." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It was a StoneClan cat, we think. We spotted CaveClan fleeing their territory covered in wounds. I think they attacked them." Stripewhisker reported, voice surprisingly steady./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""StoneClan?" Fernshade let out a gasp. She had been one of the first cats to arrive at the lake alongside Stonestar, and the two cats were good friends despite their different clans./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What should we do?" Moonshine asked quietly. "Shouldn't we at least make sure they're alright? If they were attacked, who knows what CaveClan did. And that yowl….some cat has died, I'm certain." Fernshade looked at her, horror leaking into her eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Certain? How can that be?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There is nothing else in all of StarClan that would make a cat sound like that." Moonshine met her eyes gravely. "Believe me, I know." She saw Clovertail stiffen, eyes going wide. Moonshine had never so much as hinted at the incident that gave her this knowledge before now, although the entire clan already knew about it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fernshade finally nodded after a long pause. "Regardless of whether or not a cat has died, we are obligated to at least make sure they have herbs and fresh-kill for their injured clanmates. I'll send a patrol at once." As she made to leap onto Hollow Tree, she looked over her shoulder at Moonshine. "Would you be okay to join it?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Moonshine nodded slowly. She knew how to handle a sudden death well, or at the very least was the only one to have dealt with it recently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Satisfied with her answer, Fernshade climbed her way to the top of the tree. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" The black she-cat yowled. The other members of the clan began making their way over; Wrenfeather and Goldeneye pushing out of the elders den and settling beside Breezenose, whose belly was so big that Moonshine expected her to give birth any day now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fernshade waited until everyone had gathered beneath the tree, before raising her voice again. "We have reason to believe that StoneClan has been attacked. This said, I have decided to send a patrol to make sure they have the means necessary to help their clanmates recover."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why? How does StoneClan being attacked affect us?" Petalwhisker asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""StoneClan has always helped us when we needed them, and so we must return the favor. And it is against the warrior code to let another cat die, regardless of their clan, if we can do something to help them." Fernshade fixed her with a hard stare. "Now, I will tell you who is on the patrol. Remember, we go /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"peacefully." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Scarletpelt, Mintfur, Drizzleleaf, Moonshine, Stormcloud, and Pinepaw." She locked eyes with each cat as if to remind them of her previous statement. When her emerald gaze landed on Moonshine, her eyes darkened with worry. The snowy she-cat nodded back, her expression grave. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The chosen cats started for the entrance of brambles, and this time Moonshine was careful to keep her pelt as far away from the prickly vines as possible. Stormcloud looked over at her, gaze lit with amusement as she exited the wall. "Are you trying to become a hedgehog?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shut up, bee-brain!" She huffed and stalked past him, pelt fluffed up so it was even fluffier than usual. She made for the StoneClan border, hesitating before she set her paws gingerly on the stone surface of the mountain slope and heading the direction she'd seen CaveClan fleeing from. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The StoneClan camp was in a shallow dip in the stone, like the training hollow in MeadowClan territory. As the patrol entered it, the gazes of StoneClan warriors scorched their pelts. It was obvious that they were all wounded and terrified, the scars on their pelts as wide as their fearful eyes. Scarletpelt opened his jaws to speak, but Moonshine knew that whatever he said would be harsh. Speaking before he could, she kept her voice gentle and even./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We saw CaveClan leaving here wounded, and we wanted to find out what happened, although it's obvious there was a battle. If you need anything to aid your injured clanmates...please allow us to offer assistance." She looked Stonestar in the eyes as she spoke, willing him to see here sincerity. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He blinked at her. "StoneClan is grateful. We could use some more marigold and thyme…and lavender." Stonestar paused. "We need a lot of things, actually."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Moonshine nodded. "Of course." Dipping her head she looked around for the bodies and spotted one near what had to be the Medicine Den. A cat with long, red fur. Crouched over it, looking stricken, was Lakesong. Beside her was a small cat with patches of different colors in her fur, the medicine cat apprentice Dapplepaw. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Turning to her clanmates, she flicked her tail. "We should hurry. The longer we wait, the more time there is for infection to set in." Scarletpelt nodded, although his eyes smoldered with the fact that she'd usurped his power. Moonshine longed to tell him that this hadn't even been his patrol from the beginning, but she held her tongue. Drizzleleaf smoothed her tail along his spine, eyes sad. Mintfur stood close to his apprentice, Pinepaw, who was taking in all the injured cats with wide eyes. Stormcloud, however, met her eyes with no surprise. He just nodded and turned away as the made to leave the camp./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait, take some of my cats with you. Please, some of these injuries need to be treated immediately and they can tell you what we need." Stonestar's calm voice was edged in panic. Moonshine glanced around at her patrol and nodded. "Alright."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A black tom, orange she-cat, red tabby, and an apprentice with fiery blue eyes supported by a silver apprentice made their way toward them. The apprentice shrugged off her denmate and limped to fall in beside them all. With an eye on the injured cats, the MeadowClan patrol made their way down the mountain./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The trees overtook them, and the scent of forest invaded Moonshine's senses like a warm embrace, a welcome change from the blood-streaked stone. Turning to the cat beside her, she finally spoke up. "We'll be there soon."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I can smell it, mouse-brain." The blue eyed apprentice snapped. She had a thick, black and white pelt with white streaks leading from her eyes to her muzzle, her pretty appearance contrasting starkly with her sharp tongue./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can't really tell, I've gotten so used to smelling it that I guess I don't notice it anymore." She mewed back politely, trying not to flinch under her gaze. For an apprentice, she was definitely intimidating! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The apprentice snorted. "Whatever you say." Moonshine huffed. "I'm serious! Do /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"you /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"walk around camp thinking, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my clanmates are a few fox-lengths away, now they're on the other side-" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, I get it!" The she-cat snapped, rolling her eyes. "Jeez, you don't seem like a warrior at all!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I've only been a warrior since last night." Moonshine muttered in embarrassment. The small she-cat's eyes went wide. "Really? And you already led a patrol?" The older cat shook her head. "No, it was Scarletpelt's patrol. I just figured...it's hard losing a clanmate. You deserved some kindness." Her vision blurred and she shook her pelt. "Hey, we're here. You can be treated for that." She nodded to the long slashes on her pelt. The apprentice rolled her eyes. "I'm fine." She smirked through her irritation. "Who'd have guessed Cavestar himself would attack me?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The walked through the entrance, and Moonshine took care to keep the bramble's away from the injured cats. Stormcloud joined the effort, glaring as the rest of their patrol walked straight through without a word. "Fox-hearts." He muttered. Moonshine sighed and walked toward the black she-cat in the center of camp. "Fernshade."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fernshade turned, eyes widening at the sight of the four injured StoneClan cats. "What's going on?" Moonshine dipped her head. "Stonestar requested we take the most injured cats here and just send back the herbs with them." In a softer voice she murmured, "One cat died, Rednose."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The deputy shuddered as if the loss were her own. "Thank you for the report...send the injured straight to Tansyfur. I hope everyone was...considerate?" The deputy seemed lost. Her leader was ill and on her last life, and it seemed the clans were in danger. Moonshine could sympathize with the feeling of being ripped out of your pelt and placed in a new one made of stones. "I interrupted before that could happen." She reassured her. The deputy blinked gratefully. "I know I'm being unfair, setting so much on your shoulders when you've only just been made a warrior." Guilt edged her mew. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No time for that." The white she-cat meowed briskly. "We'll speak later." Turning, she hurried over to where the cats were heading to the medicine den. Tansyfur and Thornpaw ran to meet them, and soon the StoneClan cats were matted with poultices and cleaned of blood. The fiery apprentice was glaring at the medicine cat as he licked marigold pulp into a stinging wound. "Well ouch." Tansyfur ignored her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Moonshine! Come help me with these, would you?" Stormcloud blinked at her. Drizzleleaf had decided to be helpful and was carrying part of a mountain of herbs. Moonshine picked up her own bundle, wincing at the bitter taste. Padding after Stormcloud, they exited camp again and hurried on to StoneClan for the second time that day./span /p 


	4. The Kits' Mother

**Chapter Four**

Crowpaw wrinkled her nose at the scent of all the herbs being carried around the camp. She glared at the cats all around her, fur bristling and tail twitching. Crowpaw laid her head on her paws with her ears flat, clearly not happy with the situation. _I can take care of myself, bee-brains!_ She thought to herself bitterly as she watched the puffy white she-cat that had escorted her into Meadowclan exit the camp again.

Crowpaw lifted her head and glanced at her flank, feeling the soreness of the deep wound. The she-paw tried to get up, but a heavy paw laid on her flank, pushing her down. Crowpaw hissed as she swung her head around to see the tortoiseshell tom. He was quite young to be a medicine cat, but he seemed to know what he was doing. Tansyfur hissed "Stay still!" he snorted "You Stoneclan cats sure are fidgety!" The she-paw hissed "Maybe if my flank didn't hurt I wouldn't be fidgety! Use your magic healing powers medicine cat!" She snapped, her tone very bitter. The tom looked hurt, but then anger flooded into his eyes "Fine, sit here until your wounds become infected!" He hissed and stalked off to help another cat. Crowpaw sneered at him as she shakily got up and stalked over to a shaded spot under a lavender bush. The she-paw sighed and flopped down on her side. Her nostrils filled with the scent of lavender and her eyelids grew heavy, until she could no longer stay awake.

Crowpaw woke up to a stinging pain in her flank as a paw prodded her. She stifled a yawn as she opened her eyes to see a handsome brown tom with black spots staring at her with amber eyes.

His bold meow startled her. "It's time to go, why don't I help you?" he smiled, helping her to her paws. Crowpaw winched at the pain in her flank. She looked over her shoulder to her cobwebs plastered on it. _He must have waited until I was asleep to treat it, clever mouse-heart_. She sighed as she began to walk, before a cheerful mew sounded from the clearing as the medicine cat trotted over to them. "I'd like to come with you! I need to deliver herbs and see how Lakesong's doing…" His gaze darkened as he began to walk in front of them. As Crowpaw stiffly walked through the tunnel, she gazed at the top of it. _Am I really that small…?_ She asked herself.

Once the patrol entered the camp, Crowpaw rushed to the fresh kill pile. Her stomach growled at the sight of in. Before she could grab a rabbit out of the pile, a silver tom rushed at her with joy in his eyes. Crowpaw winced as he bundled into her. Silverpaw meowed happily, relief flooding into his voice "Crowpaw! You're okay!" He purred. The she-paw looked at him, and she gave a faint smile before nudging him off of her "Hey watch it Silverpaw! I'm still sore!" She twitched her whiskers as Bearpaw, Silverpaw's brother, called him over "Come on mouse-brain! We need to go help the others." He chuckled as Silverpaw bounded over to him. Crowpaw watched them for a couple heartbeats before turning back to the rabbit in the pile. She dragged it to a shady spot and had begun to bite into it when she heard voices. She looked over to see Stonestar talking to Lakesong, Rainpaw, Whitepaw, and Ashpaw. Crowpaw strained her ears to listen. She caught Stonestars voice, "Lakesong, you went against the warrior code...These are your kits?" His mew was uneasy as he looked over at the three paws. Lakesong dipped her head in shame "Yes, they are mine.." Ashpaw and Whitepaw bristled in surprise as Rainpaw looked at her with sad eyes. Stonestar shook his head slowly "I will not punish you,You are a good medicine cat and you have lost someone dear to you. You deserve a second chance,Plus your apprentice is not ready to be a full medicine cat.." His voice trailed off as Ashpaw hissed a retort "She is not our mother! Appledawn is!" Ashpaw looked away angrily and stalked off. Whitepaw followed him, but Rainpaw nuzzled her real mother as Lakesong let out a low groan of sadness. Stonestar stalked over to his deputy, unable to continue watching the scene. Crowpaw's eyes widened with surprise.

 _Lakesong is their mother?!_


	5. A Feud Between Sisters

**Chapter Five**

Moonshine pushed through the entrance in time to see Crowpaw, Tansyfur, Eaglestripe, and the rest of the StoneClan cats leaving. She waved her tail to them, before bounding over to the fresh kill pile. Her stomach rumbled as she dragged her mouse to a spot near the warriors den, and she bit into it hungrily.

"Have you eaten at all today, Moonshine?" An amused voice called.

Stormcloud was padding over to her, whiskers twitching. He settled in beside her and took a bite of his own prey, ignoring her meow of protest at his statement.

"No, I haven't, I've been on patrols all day!"

Stormcloud laughed despite her heated glare and flicked his tail over her spine.

"Calm down, I'm teasing. You've worked hard for a new warrior." He began washing his ears lazily, ignoring her snort. "I'm a bit amazed at how well you've handled everything."

Moonshine tilted her head. "So am I, honestly. The attack on StoneClan, Rednose's death, and poor Lakesong….it makes my blood run cold." She shivered and fluffed out her fur despite the warm weather.

"Lakesong dishonored the code and betrayed her clan." A harsh voice sliced through the air like claws and burrowed into her ears. "She deserves pain."

"It's not against the code for a medicine cat to take a mate or have kits, Mistybrooke!" Moonshine was on her feet, tail swishing angrily behind her.

"The code says that a medicine must have an apprentice to do that, and look at how old those kits are! Even you must realize she had them long before Dapplepaw became her apprentice, even before Dapplepaw was born bee-brain!" The silvery blue she-cat hissed. Despite being Moonshine's sister, Mistybrooke harbored hatred for the thick-furred she-cat and anyone she cared about. The reason for that….was too painful to think about.

"Okay, so she did. Why should she deserve _this?_ " Moonshine growled, anger pulsing beneath her pelt.

"StarClan punishes those who break the code, as it should be!" Mistybrooke growled.

"But did Rednose really deserve to die?" Stormcloud's meow broke through the argument. He stepped closer to Mistybrooke, eyes narrowed. "Do you honestly think StarClan had anything to do with Rednose's death? That Caveclan cat,Spiderweb killed him, not our ancestors." The blue she-cat had gone silent, eyes cold.

"Don't be so quick to defend my sister, Stormcloud. You might just end up joining Rednose and our ancestors."

All at once, the fury in Moonshine was replaced by icy thorns, tearing at her from the inside. She turned and bolted off, barely hearing Stormcloud's panicked call, but hearing Mistybrooke's cold, humorless laugh echo all the while.


	6. Strange Scents

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter Six/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Crowpaw sat beside Lakesong, a small drizzle beginning to fall. It pattered on the pelts of the heartbroken cats. "A great warrior has died today, please take him to Starclan safely. Do not punish him for his wrong doings." A strong familiar voice announced. Lakesong weeped slightly as she crouched beside the limp, red tom's head. Crowpaw nuzzled into his damp fur and sighed. Through the strong scent of lavender, the death scent clung heavy in the depths of his fur. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" His eyes were glazed and still had the look of pain on his face. The small silvery apprentice, Rainpaw, was beside her mother, even not knowing that Rednose was her father. She still had an upset look on her face. Ashpaw sat in the back, though soaked, his fur was bristling with fury. Whitepaw was mumbling in his ear, trying to soothe him. Echofeather sat, huddled beside Darktail. Foxpaw and Specklepaw had their tails brushing each other. Crowpaw stared, a small pang of jealousy hit her and her belly turned with sadness. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He's growing up without me… /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Crowpaw thought to herself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" She looked back to Rednose's body, cats began to leave. Liontail and Cleareye were already huddled in the elders den. Sootcloud and Hawktalon began to heave Rednose's body on their shoulders. A black she-cat with icy blue eyes began to trot towards Crowpaw "Crowpaw, hurry and get into your den. I don't want my kit getting a chill." The she-cat meowed softly as she nudged the apprentice towards the den. Crowpaw looked back at the she-cat "Okay Birdsong, I'm going, I'm going." She mewed at her as she tried to spot the two toms with the body. Birdsong nudged her again. "Okay I get it!" She gave a slight hiss. Birdsong twitched her whiskers as she began to trot towards the warriors den./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Crowpaw sat in the entrance of the apprentice den, her curiosity making her wonder where the clan buries the bodies of their fallen clanmates. The she-paw spotted Dapplepaw and Lakesong in the clearing, the blackish grey she-cat that looked similar to her mother, was crouched with her tail tightly wrapped around her. The small dappled she-paw nudged her mentor to her paws and was talking softly to her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Suddenly the medicine cat fell to the ground. Crowpaw's fur stood on end and her blood ran cold. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Is she hurt..? /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She began to walk towards them quietly as the sun began to drop and the rain became heavier. The yowl of a heartbroken she-cat split the air. So loud that it must have been heard in Oceanclan's territory. The steep valley does echo anyways. Some warriors poked their heads out of their den. Thistlepad hissed in his friend's ear, Granitheart. Crowpaw had caught what he said "I think Lakesong is going crazy, that mouse-brain." Thistlepad hissed as Granitheart nodded and trekked back into the den. Lakesong and Dapplepaw had disappeared into the medicine cat den. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Crowpaw padded a little ways into the apprentice den before shaking her wet fur out. Crowpaw began to pick through the sleeping bodies to get to her nest in the corner. The she-paw looked over to see Foxpaw curled up in his nest beside hers. A flash of happiness sparked in her for a second. Then a body shifted beside him. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Specklepaw.. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Crowpaw folded her ears as sadness flooded through her body. The damp she-cat had snuggled closer to Foxpaw. Crowpaw sniffed the air slightly, a strange scent coming off of the she-paw. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Though the black apprentice couldn't put her paw on it, She had smelled it before, when she was younger. Crowpaw merely shrugged and curled up into her nest "What's happening.." She mewed to herself as the sun fell behind the trees in the distance. The she-paw had fallen asleep./span /p 


End file.
